


Lover

by flickawhip



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Storm fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover

Storm isn’t sure when they became more than colleagues, more than friends, but then she never challenges it. How can she? She does love Jean… she loves her deeply and she knows Jean feels the same. No, she doesn’t have a power of empathy but the way Jean is with her says it all, she loves her, and she loves her deeply.

They start simply enough, Jean asleep in Storm’s bed, needing the sleep. Storm watches her for the time being, then smiles and lets herself sleep. The next time they sleep together Jean turns to face her instead of facing away. Soon enough they progress to kissing, and caressing.


End file.
